


Hurt

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Brett hundley - Freeform, Jakob - Freeform, M/M, Self Harm, alsojakob - Freeform, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: Brett’s worst fear wasn’t dying or heights. He could care less. He didn’t mind spiders, all be it they were pretty creepy, nor did he fear snakes. No, his greatest fear was losing loved ones, Jakob most of all.





	Hurt

Jakob had always had a ‘problem’ that bothered Brett. He’d cut himself and watch the blood trail down his thighs and onto the floor. He didn’t think it was a problem, Brett however hated it. He tried to get Jakob to stop, offered other ways to deal with it. Cutting fruit helped for a while, and pouring food coloring on his legs did too, but the extra fruit was starting to get expensive and the food coloring had already stained the tile and carpet.   
Jakob knee he wouldn’t ever stop. He couldn’t, it was like something was tugging in the back of his mind, pushing him to do it. He’d never told Brett about it. He couldn’t bare the sadness in Brett’s eyes already, confessing his secret would just make it all worse. 

Brett got fed up with Jakob’s habit one day and hid all of the knives. Jakob had a breakdown and started scratching at his skin until it bled after he searched for an hour and a half. Brett had to hold his arms still until he passed out.   
Deciding that he had no other way, Brett gave Jakob a knife and made him put the blade to his forearm. Brett cringed as he drug the blade in Jakob’s hand across the expanse that was his arm. Jakob of course freaked out, jerking his hand away and dropping the knife. He grabbed Brett’s arm and did his best to stop the bleeding, near tears over the thin slice. “Brett why would you do that oh my god! Why would you do that what made you,” he was stammering and had tears pouring down his cheeks. Brett put a hand on Jakob’s shoulder and made him look up. “This is nothing. This will heal and go away in a few days. Yours are what won’t go away.” His voice was soft and gentle. “This is how I feel when you hurt yourself.” And just like that, Jakob understood. He threw away his blades, wrapped up his thighs and never touched another knife without Brett there again.   
He thought it would be impossible to break his habit, that he’d be stuck cutting himself into his eighties, but he’d lucked out. He had Brett to thank for it.


End file.
